


Sweating Like A Cold Can of Cola in June

by whaleofatime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/pseuds/whaleofatime
Summary: June is a weird, sticky month in the lives of university students in Japan, made weirder by fantastical creatures. Go, monsters, go.Or,Kuroko and Kise go on a date at ass o'clock in the night, hunting monsters in the tide.





	Sweating Like A Cold Can of Cola in June

 

His and Kise-kun’s universities aren’t far, just about an hour or so away from each other. Kise-kun lives in the heart of Tokyo, so that it’s easy to get to and from modelling jobs, and Tetsuya’s further out, at a nice, quiet little public university where he can focus on getting his teaching license and help out at the kindergarten a few minutes walk from his house.

It’s not far, but it’s far enough that when Kise-kun comes by for dinner, he tends to stay over. Tetsuya’s place is pretty close to the beach, close enough for it to be just a short, pleasant ride on his scooter, and he knows Kise-kun likes to splash around in the surf at ungodly hours in the night, where it’s mostly quiet and mostly free of people.

So when they’ve paid for their ramen and are leaving the restaurant, he doesn’t think twice about Kise-kun tugging on his sleeve ( _absurd_ , from a boy who’s a good head and a bit taller and just all-around bigger) and asking to go to the beach.

Tetsuya’s only stipulation is that they stop by a convenience store to get something cold to drink, and maybe see if anyone’s selling sparklers. Tomorrow’s a Friday, but the perks of a 4th year student include a looser schedule; they both have the day off.

Might as well make a night of it.

They get their drinks, Tetsuya a nice cold bottle of Pocari Sweat (because dehydration is a very serious threat in these hot, musty summer days and even in these cool, muggy summer nights) and Kise-kun avails himself of the latest random drink (Coconut Milk Fruit Punch!)

(with Real fruit chunks!)

(in a can!!!).

There are, indeed, sparklers. Kise-kun grabs a pack, and goes to pay. Kise-kun insists on being the one to pay quite often, even though Tetsuya is working part-time too. It’s a bit like having a sugar daddy, maybe, but where Kise-kun is the sugar, and Tetsuya is the, uhm, authority figure.

The thought makes him snort a little as he browses the magazine section. Kise-kun asks for a lighter, and then gets one of those little charge card things always by the register. 

What a weird time to get an Amazon gift card, presumably, but Kise-kun is a weird one at the best of times anyways, so really, what does it matter.

The cashier girl looks at Kise-kun with hearts in her eyes, and Tetsuya Gets It.

Even in worn-down sweatpants (bought with Tetsuya’s university emblem on them, that huge dork) and an old baggy shirt, Kise-kun looks like a Vision.

Tetsuya doesn’t really get jealous. Kise-kun is the kind of person that doesn’t flop or flounder once he’s made up his mind, and Kise-kun had made up his mind with regards to Tetsuya in high school and hasn't flinched since.

Besides, him getting jealous would be like da Vinci getting upset with people looking ardently at Ms. Mona. Kise-kun is a pot of impressionist sunflowers, and all Tetsuya feels is affection.

Kise-kun fiddles with the gift (?) card and his phone for a bit, and then bounds over to Tetsuya. “Let’s go, let’s go! I know you don’t like to drive too late at night, Tetsuyacchi!”

Kise-kun has a driver’s license and has driven them through bad weather, through the night, through snow, through all sorts on their vacations together.

It’s 2 am now, it’ll be even later after. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Tetsuya likes repaying favours, so he just tugs Kise-kun out, so that they can head for the beach.

Their drinks feel cool and damp, the bag pressed against his back once they’re on the scooter. It feels nice, nice like Kise’s arm wrapped around his waist, nice like the man-made breeze they’ve got blowing as Tetsuya zips speedily along the main road connecting his residential area to the sea, the sea.

 

-

 

He doesn’t know if he feels tricked or just deeply amused. “Kise-kun, I cannot believe you used me like this.”

Kise-kun looks at him with his big, glossy eyes, lips drawn in a pout, but phone still in hand. “Don’t say thaaaaat! I really wanted to hang out with you at the beach!”

Tetsuya cracks open his bottle of Pocari to stop himself from cracking a smile. “And yet it’s not my hand that you’re holding. How could you, Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi~!” Kise-kun wails in a throwback to one of the thousands of times he’s wailed that name. “You know I don’t want to lose to Aominecchi, but since he’s always hatching eggs from running laps so much, he’s already got 2 Laprases! Two! And it’s the ice festival special until tomorrow, and Laprases like to show up at the beach, and-”

Tetsuya isn’t completely sure what a Lapras is, but he certainly is familiar with the concept of Pokemon, and the goings-on of the app. He knows Aomine-kun is a massive fan of the game, and will admit to feeling extremely touched when Aomine-kun had named one of the little monsters that looked like a bipedal stag horn beetle ‘Tetsu’.

Completely outraged at being out-staged, further incensed by the knowledge that Aomine didn’t do it to showboat and make Kise feel bad but just because Aomine-kun has the same deep, abiding love for Tetsuya that he has for crayfish and beetles, Kise-kun had renamed every single animal in his menagerie some version of Tetsuya’s name.

 _Absurd_ , what an absurd boy (Kagami-kun rightly pointed out that Tetsuya was obviously also weirdly touched by Kise-kun’s actions).

He’s more than content to sit on his jacket, drink his cool energy drink to the sound of the waves gently crashing, and watch as Kise-kun runs up and down the beach, sometimes so far he disappears into the darkness, looking for Lassie (or something).

He debates about playing with a sparkler, and decides to wait. Sand underneath his bare feet, Kise-kun’s plaid shirt over his shoulders to ward off the chill, salt in the air; it’s a different kind of summer at the beach, but what a good one anyways.

It’s maybe 20, 30 minutes later that Kise-kun comes running back, excited beyond belief. 

Half-dozing, content as anything, Tetsuya turns to smile indulgently at Kise-kun. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Kise-kun flaps his hand dismissively, but that shit-eating grin implies that he knows exactly what he’s doing. “Found you years ago, Tetsuyacchi, but if you’re asking if I caught a Lapras, I did. Look!”

Just for the corny gag, Kise-kun gets pinched on the thigh, but Tetsuya then obediently looks at whatever the hell a Lapras is.

It’s some sort of blue marine dinosaur with mean eyes and a spiky shell on its back. It’s cute, in an angry reptile kind of way, and out of habit Tetsuya looks down to read the name of it, only to be greeted by

[kiselovesubb]

Ah. Tetsuya blinks, rereads it, blinks again, then looks up at Kise-kun.

Kise-kun who, opportunist that he is, leans down for a quick kiss. “I wanted to name her Ryouta loves you Tetsuyacchi but the character limit obviously got set by some guy who doesn’t have a boyfriend. Do you like her?”

Somewhat dazed, Tetsuya tries to imagine any character from any of the great classics who would, in a modern day reimagining, provide their lover with a token of love in the form of an unreal monster.

He can’t even imagine a one, but hey, Kise-kun’s always been one of a kind.

Solemnly he holds Kise’s hand in his, squeezing very tightly. “She certainly is much cuter than you.”

Kise-kun’s morally outraged squawk may well have woken the dead, or woken up Godzilla in the depths of the ocean, but it doesn’t stop Tetsuya from laughing and then gently toppling over onto his back, feeling so damn damn good despite being sweaty and sleepy on this hot night in June.

They do play with the sparklers, after a not-so-short stint of making out. By the time they make it home, dawn’s almost breaking, Kise-kun has a string of red bites around his neck both Tetsuya-made and mosquito-made, and Tetsuya has what feels like half a beach’s worth of sand down his pants.

This has been one of their more entertaining dates.

 

-

 

When Kise-kun’s back in Tokyo and Tetsuya’s heading to school on Monday, he finally, finally caves and downloads Pokemon Go with the vague goal of trying to understand what’s got his boyfriend and one of his best friends so thoroughly enthralled.

At the Pokemon Gym right in the centre of campus, standing regal and tall, is a mean-faced oceanic dinosaur, name emblazoned in bright letters over her stately head, so that Tetsuya genuinely has no choice but to remember that even an hour away,

Kise loves you, baby.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Tetsuya screams inside of his head, face hurting from smiling too hard.

He knows what he’s going to name the first thing he catches, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> my OTP for kurobas is pretty much anyone with kuroko, but i really like writing kise. he's kind of a casual jerk and i admire (?) that in him
> 
> also a year on and i'm still an over-zealous pokemon go player god help me
> 
> good times [abound](https://cetaceans-pls.tumblr.com/) at mi writing blog


End file.
